roll la hermana de x
by Daniel x
Summary: un mecánico apodado el creador encuentra sin querer el cuerpo de roll la hermana de x de 12 años al repararla las sorpresas le bendra el gran x
1. el descubrimiento de alguien familiar

roll la hermana de x

capitulo 1: el descubrimirnto de alguien familiar

empesemos en el siglo 21 la ciudad de central highway donde umanos y robots conviven en armonia en donde el caos de origino sigma avia tomado el control de la ciudad y las 8 partes de donde los humanos y replois trabajaban en habia robots revenldes llamados mavericks asi nuestros heroes x y zero habia derrotado al malvado sigma asi siguieron sigma se guia vivo ellos trataban de detenerlo a si hasta llegaron a pelear contra amigos,compa eros,y incluso un amor llamado iris alfin los reploids habia acabado con sigma por ahora entonces 6 a os pasaron pero dentro pasa algo inesperado que cambiaria la visa de x -

a fueras de la ciudad ya conocida avia un pueblo que se dedicaba a reparar reploid destruidos o no funcionables solo una persona lo hacia y se asi llamara {creador}  
>esta persona iba a buscar partes o incompletas maquinaris este se or asi lo mismo busca y busca hasta que algo paso mientra volvia a su casa para trabjar un de sus llantas toquo al duro en el suelo esta en el medio de un vasurero en tonces bajo el sabia que donde hay metal hay un robot o piezas el saco sus herramientas de excavar espezo has que lo vio una peque a robot con una camisa roja,cabello dorado,zapatos rojos,una pulsera en su mano izquierda el se sorprendio no lo podia creer estaba un poco da ado su memoria esta algo rota pero el podia areglarla un poco le y esta un poco sucio por estar bajo tierra noto que consiguo esta las partes de un canino rojo con rosa entos tambien se lo llevari al final los cargo con cuidado y los subio<p>

en peque o pueblo

ni o: mama cuando papa regresara

esposa: no te preocupes cari o papa regresara pronto

se oye el ruido de un carro

ni o: papa llego!

el ni o sale de su casita y abraza a su papa

ni o: papa que trajiste

padre: en realidad es algo que devo ense ar a tu mama pero encontre las partes de un posible mascota

ni o: genil

ambos entran

esposa: que bueno que ya llegaste esposo: necesito hablar con tigo a solas es sobrealdo que me encontre

esposa: querido nos dejarias a solas es algo que mama y papa deven hablar si

ni o: si mami para el que se pregunte el ni o tiene 5 a os

esposo: encontre una ni a robot cuando venia para la cas

esposa {sorprendida}: COMO!

esposo: si miera el esposo apodado {creador} puso en la mesa con cuidado a la peque a ni a que esta desconectada y alas partes del canino

esposo: vez esta casi en bastante en orden hasta podrai decir que tendriamos un hija robot que te parece

esposa: deveriamos pensarlo antes pero pobre ni a se ve abandonada desde hace mucho pobre

esposo: no te preocupes pronto estara como nueva y con visa

despues de eso pasaron uno 4 dias y el se or paso dia y noche tratando de que la pequena despertara y si logro eso con exito

esposo: querida y hijo vengan por favor tengo algo que mostrales

los bajaon

esposo: les presento a la peque a reparada

detras de el se encontraba la peque a ni a un poco asustada puesto que para eya no los conocia y tambien al se or por que cuando despero le asusto ver al exta o de lante de el pero despues el apodado creador la tranquilizo para poder hablar con ella

esposa: hola querida nonostengas miedo no te aremos nada acercate

la peque a se hacer lentamente aun con un poco de desconfianza

esposa: como te llamas querida

?: roll luz

losiento no mese su nombre completo si lo sabes diganmelo

esposo: roll luz que vonito

esposa: te parece si ablamos pero antes primero quieres comer con nosotros es hora de comer roll.L: si

los 4 estaban comicendo asi la sero a podia tomar solo un poco de platica

esposa: roll

roll.l: si se ora

eposa: recuerdas algo de tu pasado

espodo: roll creo que devo decirte que tu traje de memoria unos pocos datos de perdieron si que si no recuerdas algunas cosas no te preocupes luego vere como la arreglo

roll: la vedad es que me acuerdo que estaba coriendo de algo con mi amido sabueso pero

flash back

roll estaba corriendo de uno rob-bots su perro destruida alguno con la ayuda de un ave azul

roll: chicos rapido hay que escapar no podemos con todos

los 2 la siguieron corriendo varios minutos perseguidos y destruyendo llegarion a un bosque en el centro donde estaban descansando de correr

roll: chicos estan heridos dios!

el canino esta todo erido mientra corrian uno disparados de plasma de habian dado en la pata en la oreja

roll no tenia nada para repararlo estaban fuera de la civilizacion por la invacion de robots reveldes y su ave esta casi sin energia

roll: chicos resistan

hantes de que pudieran hacer algo un disparo ledio al ave caudanso que callera muy destruida

roll: noooooo

luego de dieron en la mitad de la cabeza causando un fallo de circuito haciendo que su vista de volviere negra

fin del flash back

esposa: oh dios querida pobre de ti

la abraza

roll triste: la verdad es que los voy a extra ar

esposo:roll te gustaria quedarte esta noche

roll: si gracias


	2. un recuerdo, un ataque

capitulo 2: un recuero,un ataque

en el capitulo anterior:

esposo: roll te gustaria quedarte esta noche

roll si gracias -  
>esa dia por la tarde roll se habia acomodado un poco mas puesto que al estar con ellos habia un calido sentir en todo su cuerpo como un sentimiento que no sentia antes era como ella podia decirlo como carino ese sentimiento de tranquilidad de aprecio en ese momneto roll tenia ese sensacion sin darce cuenta pasa un rato hasta llegar la noche...<p>

esposo: roll ven te ese ara la avitacion donde dormiras

roll: si senor -  
>caminaro en un pasillo corto mientras llegaban a la avitacion roll vio fotos del senor y su familia como ellos estaban felices juntos sonrio al ver cada una de esas imagenes ell decearia encontrar a su familia, saber que ellos estan bien o vivos<p>

esposo: roll, roll

roll {saliendo de tance}: si senor {avergonzada}

esposo: ya llegamos -  
>abriendo la puerta roll vio lo que habia a dentro un cama suave con una sabana ventana que tenia la vista de toda la ciudad de adentro,<br>un sillon verde se vei comodo, vario juguetes,libros,una mesita con un reloj que marcaba 10:30 pm.

esposo: te gusta

roll: es genial gracias

esposo: de nada ma ana yo y mi esposa te ensa eros todo lo de afuro para que veas como a cambiado el mundo te gustaria

roll: claro

esposo: te acurdo ponte comoda estaremos no muy lejos si necesitas algo solo ablanos si

roll: claro -  
>el esposo se fue dejando a roll sola , ella fue a la venta para admirar el paisaje y laciudad antes de dormir , depues ella fue a la cama , acomoda la almuhada y cierra sus ojos .<p>

2:56 pm

roll estaba un poco incomda estaba so ando con sus familiares pero en especial a uno

"Sue o"

:roll podrias traerme esa herramiento por favor.  
>roll: claro padre .<p>

buscabdo el la caja de herramientas roll saca un desarmador y se lo entrega

: gracia

el doctor estaba creando su obra maestra que cambiaria al mundo un robot capaz de pensar por si mismo,de tomar sus propias decisiones.

roll: padre por que el no estara con nosotros

. roll querida su construccion en muy compleja me tomaria a os y en esoso a os yo estaria muy viejo y no lo veria caminar ni verlo despertar

roll: pero por que se para a rockman doctor

: roll por favor no le digas a rockman de esto

roll: porque padre

: porque la razon es que cuando rockman ya no este quiero que esta creacion se capas de logra algo que nosotros jamas hemos conseguido

roll: la paz... verdad

: asi es quiero que el logre lo que no pudimos

roll: como lo llamara padre rockman 2

: jaja

roll: que es gracioso padre

: es que no se llamra asi ya le puesto nombre

roll: cual

: "x"

roll: x?

: asi es x es el significado de poder ilimitado

roll: como quiere decir que este rob...perdon x tendri poder ilimitado

: algo asi su poder aumentara con una armaduras especiales capaces de aumentar sus abilides

roll: armaduras quere decir esta piezas que vi en su mesa de trabajo.

: asi es -  
>roll miro al robot un poco mas grande como un adolecente , tenia los mismos colores que rockman y un ca on casi igual solo por una cosa -<br>roll: padre que es lo que tiene su ca on

dr:luz: AA ,eso es una mejora una cargar con el podra cargar su disparador para disparar un potente cargar de plasma

roll: doctor mejor termineros por ahora rockman nos necesita recuerde

: te alcare al rato roll devo terminar este robot te veo mas tarde

roll: deacuerdo

no sin antes mirar al robot nombrado "x"

"fin del sue o"

roll: aaaaaaa

se levanta de pronto de la cama y se sienta en el borede

roll: solo fue un sue o pero

recuerda al robot azul

roll: eso quiere decir que si la obra del doctor esta aqui quiere decir que

peque as lagrimas de humedad salen de sus hojas

roll: el doctor y rockman esta muertos

roll: esntonces debo buscara a esa creacion el es el unico familiar que tengo -  
>roll noto que en la puerta sale humo desde abajo se acerca a la puerta y la habre y se sorprende fuego esparsido por toda los rincones de el pasillo roll se asusta en el otro lado donde estan las escaleras nota que el fuego a un no llega ahi estonces roll va asia i y baja ve una puerta mero abajo de las escaleras ella se acerca abre la puerta y cierra roll: que pasa<p>

mira alrededor y ve que esta en el taller dode la conectaron otra vez, ve una pequena ventana que esta casi arriba pero se claro lo que pase a fuera ve y se susta de inmediato tosdas la pequenas casitas destruidad gente corriedo con peque os ni os nota que hay robots voladores con picos para aplastar , ruedas punteagudas , robots zules con armas en los brazos

roll: noo dejelos en paz {gritando en su mente}

?: roll ROLL DONDE ESTAS

ROLL: senor es usted

esposo: si ni a soy yo abre.

roll abre la puerta para berlo

esposo: repiado estamos afuerz en el bosque ven rapido.

roll y el senor corren hacia el bosque donde estaba su esposa e hijo -  
>roll: senor que pasa<p>

esposo: no estan ataquando robots de guerra hay que huir

roll: pero por que nos ataquan

esposo: son "mavericks"

roll: "mavericks"

espso: robots que estan infectados con quien sabe que pero son malos y matan a robots buenos y gente

en eso se oyen ruidos en los arbustos y salen los mismos robot uno dispra a la esposo pero el se or preteje a su familia recubiendo da o grave

roll: senor

esposa: roll huye salvate

en ese tambien le disparan a la esposa y al ni o

roll al ver tan orror corre perdiron a los malo

roll{asustada}: donde devo hir

en eso veo la ciudad de central highway

roll: devo ir ahi es el unico lugar cercano

continuara...

espero que les guste la historias y si es asi hare mas 


	3. la acercania de un recuentro

capitulo 3: la acercania de un recuentro

en el capitulo anterio observo la ciudad de central highway

roll:devo ir ahi es el unico lugar cercano -  
>corri y corri todo lo que mis pies podian estaba mas, mas , cerca de la ciudad solo me faltaba una cuantos metros casi beia como los los edificios bajaban y bajaban mas , por fin abia salido del bosque pero estaba muy cansada mi ropa se rasgo un poco pero segui vien not que habia llegado a un parque pero lo que vi me sorprendio tambien los mismos robots revendels estaban ataquando la ciudad tenia miedo pense que la ciudad tampoco era segura hasta que...<p>

vio como unas unos automoviles con sirenas se acercaban creo queera la plicia puesto que al llegar varios robots con armas salieron y empezaron a enfrentar a los robots malos como se ataquavan unos entre otros esba mas y mas devil me sentia cansada creo no podre ver como los buenos los destruyen pero antes de cerrar mis ojos vi como unos se me acercaban estaba perdida pense pero derepente vio como un creo que era de los buenos vio que saco algo de su espalda como un tipo de espada resplandeciente y corto a la mitad a los que me queria ataquar -  
>?: estas bien<p>

roll: si {un poco devil}

?: tranquila te llevare a un lugar seguro

roll desmayada

?: por qui esta un herido

2 robots llegaron con una camilla

?: aqui tiene

robot: gracias

la subiron ala ambulancia llevandosela a los cuartes de central highway -  
>a la manana siguiente<p>

?: ore cress que estara vien ?: claro no te preocupes llego a tiempo a diferencia de los otros pacientes

?: pero ...

?: que pasa

?: se me hace extra o que una ni a alla estado en el parque cuando atacaban y recuerda que ubo un ataque afuera

?: queres decir que ella talvez vino de alli

?: solo una suposicion

mientras que los desconocidos hablaban de los otros pacientes ella habrio lentamante sus ojos al pricipio tenia una vizion borrosa pero luego se fue acarando poco a poco su vizion regresaba clara -  
>roll: donde estoy<p>

?: aa.. ya despertaste

roll: quien es usted

?: ooo... disculpa mi nombre es doble

?: y yo no cuento

doble: a y el es cara de gas

alex: CLARO QUE NO COMO ME LLAMAS ASI ME PONES EN RIDICULO

doble: lo que digas

roll: donde me encuentro

doble: esta en la enfermeria de las central de proteccion de la ciudad

roll: que es eso

alex: por que no miras por esa peque a ventana -  
>roll miro por la ventana y efectibamente estaba en una torre muy alta en donde se podia ver toda la ciudad para ella era hermoso podi ver su reflejo y noto que tenia una bata de hospital y no su ropa<p>

roll: y mi ropa

alex: a perdona esta en la lavanderia orita te la traigo

doble: roll

roll: si

doble: veo que tienes curiosidades de ver el lugar te gustaria verlo

roll: pero no quiero salir con esta bata

doble: no te preocupes no te preocupes mientras que los guardias no te vean

roll: estabien

alex {llegando}: traje tu ropa

roll: que bien

doble: ya que la trajeron pontela y te mostraaremos el lugar

alex: pero no...

doble: tranquilo diremos que es solo por que va al ba o si

alex: esta bien

roll {saliendo}:estoy lista

doble: bien empezemos -  
>roll estaba emocionada el lugar era grande, habia abitaciones donde miraba a escondidas como entrenaban , como hacian armas asta que la llevaron al centro entraron a escondidad y roll vio lo que habia un gran sala llenas de robots donde ella notaba que ellos lo hacian por si mismos no vio ningun humano dando ordenes<p>

roll: guaaaaaaaaaaa...

doble: baja la voz

roll: perdon

estaban a punto de irse cuando roll vio algo que no podia creer...

continuara...

si les gudto comenten por favor por que pienso que no lo ben ademas para que digan si lo estoy haciendo la historia interesante 


	4. sorpresas

capitulo 4: sorpresas!

en el capitulo anterior:

doble: baja la voz

roll: perdon

estaban a punto de irse cuando roll vio algo que no podia creer...

roll esatab sorprendidad y ala vez la esena en donde estaba enfocada se habia congelado hay frente a ella se ayaba el robot de su padre lo recordaba con solo irarlo pero estabes estaba mas completo , la ultimavez que lo vio no tenia piernas , pero hay estaba la imagen de rockman , grande, azul furte con claro, con el ca on y aun que no lo habia visto hantes al rojo en la frente.

roll: x

doble: roll rapido no podemos estar aqui

roll no le prestaba atencion solo lo observaba a su unico familiar sercano

doble: roll rapido

roll: doble ven para aca

roll jala a doble de regreso

roll: dime una cosa

doble: que

roll: el robot azul de ahi de casualidad es x

doble: claro que es el es el maverick que nos a salvado de varias amenazas

roll: a salvado al mundo... de casualidad tambien a logrado la paz

doble: por desgracia no.. el a tratado de lograrlo pero asi sido dificel para el

alex: oigan deprisa que nos ven

en eso sin darse cuenta alguien se acercaba donde estaban haciendo ruido

roll: necesito hablar con el

doble: roll hay que irnis rapido

roll: no puedo necesito hablar con el

alex: por que

roll: por que el...

derepente son sorprendidos por un maverick de color rojo con una "z" en la frente con 2 esferas verdes en el pecho

?: oigan creeian que no los escucharia

doble: aaaaa... comandante zero perdone

alex: si por favor lo sentimos no nos aga nada {nerviosos}

zero: salgan de hay de inmediato

?: zero que pasa

zero: nada solo unos chismosos que no deverian estar aqui

doble: por favor disculpe

alex: si porfavor solo estabamos ese andole el lugar a esta...

doble le pega en la cabeza

doble {susurro}: callate

zero: aquien estaban dandole una recorrida a esta central de alta proteccion y seguridad

doble y alex: aaaaaaaa...

roll: ami

zero observa ala figura femenina

zero: quien eres tu

roll: soy roll

zero: que hace...

?: zero tranquilo solo es un civil que estaba erido

roll voltio donde venia la voz y era nada mas y nada menos "x"

x: por favor peque a disculpa esto pero no debes estar aqui

roll solo lo observaba

zero: ustedes dos

doble y alex: si se or {rapidisimo}

zero: lleven a esta ni a a la enfermeria

doble: claro, roll vamonos

roll solo seguia mirando a x

dobe: rol...

?: que esta pasando

x: alia perdona no es nada grave

roll observo a la robot femenina

alia: hola peque a

roll: hola

alia: como te llam...

alex: perdone pero debemos ir nos , roll

roll: no puedo

zero: por que no ni a

roll: oye tengo nombre mujersita

zero y los demas se impactaron

zero saliendo de chock

zero: disculpa pero no soy una mujer , soy hombre

roll: seguro

zero: claro por que piensas que soy mujer

roll: perdona pero pense que esas cosas en tu pecha era buvis

zero ahora mas impactado

alia: jajajaja

doble y alex: jajaja

x solo riendo con la boxca cerrada no muy fuerte

zero voltea aber a x , x se calla

zero: mira ni a

roll: si mujersita

zero: te dije que no soy mujer!

roll: pues yo te dije que tengo nombre

zero: mira roll no puedes estar aqui este lugar es privado

roll: pero..

x: tranquila solo regresa si ,la verdad yo te llevare

roll: por que

zero: x no me digas que estas herido

x: si un poco

alia: x pero no te duele

x: tranquila

x: vamos roll

roll no dijo nada solo tomo la mano de x

zero: me pregunto que querra esa ni a

doble y alex estaban apunto de irse a escondidas

zero: ustedes 2 regresen a su trabajo , si no estabes no sere gentil

los 2: si {sevan super rapido}

mientra con roll y x

x: asi que roll

roll: si

x: dime que paso por que estas herida

roll: la verdad es que benia del bosque

x: por que

roll: es que

roll le cuenta en el camino todo lo que paso , incluyendo cuando la recunstruyeron

x: lo sineto

roll: no te preocupes

x: tranquila si quieres yo podria ayudarte a ir con unos de tus familiares, tiene alguno

roll: la verdad...

pero en eso llegaron al cuarto

x: buebo horita me dices primero curemonos si

roll: claro {feliz}

roll {pensando} si tu supieras que mi unica familia eres tu

x: aver roll dejame curarte si

roll: saves de enfermeria

x: jaja.. la verdad un poco

roll: no te preocupes no todos sabes mas

x: si

mientra roll reposaba decidio decirle y dejar un lado la cara falsa de felicidad

roll: x

x: que pasa. x se habia curado tambien

roll: acaso no me recuerdas

x: de que hablas.{un poco interesado}

roll: de i roll ...tu hermana

en ese momento un golpe duro en la conciencia de x lo dejo en shock

continuara...

espero que les este gustando

al final les dire cada personaje

hasta otro capitulo... 


	5. ¿como?

capitulo 5: como?

x estaba en shock y sorprendido primero conocio a la ni a no mucho tiempo, luego actua amable y me platica de como llego, despues esta normal en el cuarto curandose y al final me ve con ojos llorosos y me dice que es mi...hermana

x: espera que?

roll {ojos humedos}: esque...acaso no me recuerdas..hermano

otro golpe a x de shock

roll: asi poco al saber que tu estaba vivo en este a o me senti que alguien que yo conosco y familiar era esperanza ya que no tenia que pensaba que estaba so...

x: espera esque no puede ser posible debes confundida

roll: no es ninguna mentira tu eres mi hermano esque no me recuerdas...x

x: lamento decirte esto pero no recuerdo

roll: pero...

x: mira roll yo ... es que no te puedo creer entiende no me acuerdo de mi pasado yo simplemente no te recuerdo y creo que no es cieto todos modos creo que debes repossar asi estaras mas clara de tus pensamientos

x salio de la habitacion para volver a sus actividades, roll no podia dejarlo ir tenia que hacerle entender que era su hermana y que el era el unico familiar que tenia, asi que cuando x estaba por entrar a una avitacion sintio sintio dos peque os brazos que rodearon su cintura, x voltea y ve a la peque a roll abrazandolo traton de decirle no te vayas -  
>x: roll<p>

roll: por favor x {triste}... creme eres lo unico que tengo como mi hermano

x: roll te lo dije no recur...

roll: pero...a

roll empieza a recordar algo

flash back

: ya casi

roll: que hace padre

: ooo.. a solo estoy haciendo terminado una capsulas

roll: capsulas?

: si roll estas capsulas especiales van aser los contenedores de las armaduras de "x"

roll: pero acaso las dejara en su laboratorio padre

: no roll estas capsulas las escondere en lugares secretos donde el no las encuentre

roll: pero seven muy pesadas doctor como las transportara

: no te preocupes roll yo se como

roll: esta bien padre {sonriendo}

fin del flash back

x: roll...roll

roll saliendo de su trance

roll: x te puedo preguntar almenos algo

x: claro roll

roll: de casuali...

altavoz: x te necesitamos en la sala de control

x: losiento tendra que ser en otro momen...

roll: contestame!

x se sorprendio de sua actitud de desesperada

roll: te has encontrado con capsulas que tedan pates de armadura

x se congelo como ell sabia que...

x: como? sabes...eso

hasta el otro capitulo 


	6. vacaciones para aclarar

capitulo 6: vacaciones para aclarar

en el capitulo anterior

x: losiento tendra que ser en otro momen...

roll: contestame!

x se sorprendio de sua actitud de desesperada

roll: te has encontrado con capsulas que tedan partes de armadura

x se congelo como ell sabia que...

x: como? sabes...eso -  
>roll: por que yo se quien las iso, por eso creeme<p>

x: esta bien te creere solo lo de las capsulas

roll: pero ya te dij...

x: mira cuando regrese para lo que me estan llamando platicaremos de todo esto si

roll: esta bien -  
>x habia dejado sola a roll mientras el iba a la sala de operaciones<p>

zero: x llegas un poco retrasado

x: losiento zero estaba un poco ocupado

signas: x espero que no pase de nuevo

x: losiento capitan

alia: signas no tiene que ser duro con x

signas: no importa lo que importa es que te ellamado x para hablar de 3 cosas

x: que es

signas: entendido que sigma a desaparesido tras vencerlo verdad

x: asi es

zero: aunque nos causo muchos problemas

signas: asi es

x: aunque cuando nos enfrentamos a los 8 comandantes sigma abia echo que el coronel se hubiera puesto encontra de los humanos

zero: y magma dragon nos abia contado ese secreto

alia: aunque su movimientos eran de videojuegos

signas: alia estamos hablando algo serio

alia: ummm...yo solo decia {haciendo pucheros}

signas: bueno x ahora num. que sigma no esta no debemos bajar la guardia asi que aqui nosotros estaremos buscando se ales de vida porsi encontramos algo extra o

zero: y que haremos nosotros

signas: ustedes tomaras unas vacaciones

zero {sorprendido}: pero nosotros no podemos descansar debemos estar alerta

signas: ese lo aremos nosotros ustedes deben descansar por que despues trabajaran sin tomar un respiro

zero: x estas deacuerdo con esto

x: su porsupueso {pensando: asi tendre tiempo para hablar con roll de lo de hoy}

zero: esta bien supongo

signas: deacuerdo y ahora

signas mira enojado a x

x: pasa algo capitan

signas: x las num.3 es que me dijeron que hay una ni a que entro en esta sala ,acaso es una espia

x: no se or claro que no acabo de hablar con ella

zero: y que dijo x

x: bueno...bueno

signas: por que tartamudeas

x: es que...{no puedo decirles lo que me dijo y ademas necesito aclararlo}

signas: x! {muy fuerte}

x: es que ella dijo que no sabia

signas: no confio aun asi asi que x busca alos responsables que la cuidan y llevala

x: pero se or me dijo que no tiene familia... {aunque me dijo que soy yo}

signas: bueno... ero y x ustedes tendran que custoriar a l ni a hasta ayar a alguien que la cuide

zero y x: entendido capitan

signas: bueno es todo retirense

zero y x salen

zero: x que es lo que te dijo en realidad

x: de que hablas

zero: no me mientas se cuando mientes

x: esta bien , ella en realidad dijo...

x le cuenta

zero: QUE!

x: zero baja la voz

zero: pero estas seguro

x: claro ademas me dijo sobre las capsulas de mejora

zero: ya veo y que haras

x: bueno ya que tenemos vacaciones las usare para aclarar todas estas dudad que tengo con ella...

contunuara...

que emocionate pronto abra mas revelaciones no se la pierdan adios

aclarando la serie de megaman x no me pertenece

comenten 


	7. aclarando dudas

capitulo 7 : aclarando dudas

en el capitulo anterio

zero: QUE!

x: zero baja la voz

zero: pero estas seguro

x: claro ademas me dijo sobre las capsulas de mejora

zero: ya veo y que haras

x: bueno ya que tenemos vacaciones las usare para aclarar todas estas dudad que tengo con ella...

bien ahora comenzemos esta historia

roll estaba sentada en la cama de la sala de emergencias estaba tan desesperada queria que x terminara es platica o junta como sea pero queria que llegara ya para poder conbencerlo de que era verdadero todo lo que decia y por fin estar con alguien de su familia

roll: x cuando regresaras

mientras roll esperaba una sombra entraba cxuidadosa mente por la habitacion estaba dispuesta a sustar a roll...

sercas de la oreja de roll

?: buu...

SLAP!

la figura al mero punto de asusutarla recibio una voltereta de la peque a y cayo al suelo

?: aayyy...

roll {sonriendo}: ja.. crees que solo por ser una ni a no se defenderme

?: aa.. pero no tenias que ser dura roll

roll: x!

x {adolorido}: hola

roll: pero que haces asustando a una ni a indefensa! {cara de super enojo}

x: lo siento roll pero es que vine para platicar de eso

roll{un poco menos enojada}: "y para eso me tratas de asustar"

x: bueno losiento

roll: yo tambien lo sinto por el golpe esta bien

x: claro no te preocupes

roll: bueno x enpesemos a hablar por favor

x{serio}: claro ademas necesito aclarar dudas

roll: bueno entonces te contare como te conoci

x: estaria bien desde eso

roll: esta bien

roll le cuenta como lo conocio primero {ya saben en del capitulo 2}

x: asi que el doctor que veo en las capsulas es mi..padre

roll: asi es y tambien tenias un ...hermano

x {sorprendio}: un hermano

roll: asi es x... tu tenias un hermano , mi hermano llamado rockman

x: rockman , como era...el

roll: era exactamnete igual que tu pero, como tenia la edad de un ni o

x: y que asia

roll {sonriendo un poco feliz}: el luchba por la libertad como tu

x: el era un defensor que busca la paz

roll: si...exacto

x: pero por que no lo logro

roll: la verdad es que antes en el mundo los robot no podian tocar a los humano y no estaba permitido que un robot pensara por si mismo por eso rockman no pudo anu que fue construido para seguir ordenes en algunas ocasiones el tomama sus propias desiciones

roll: eso quiere decir x tu avias naciso en esoso a os cuando estaba esa ley por eso el doctor luz no pudo permitirte salir por que sabia que si salias te pondrias encontra de los humanos

x: pero por que lo iso , el nosabe lo que pase cuando super que no sabia quien me abia creado,cuando supe que no habia nadie que me quisiera

roll: yo lo se y lo siento

x: o te preocupes {un poco triste} despues de que me entere , cnoci amigos que me apoyaron y sali adelante con mi vida

roll: que da mucho gusto x , bueno ... tambien queria ablarte de las capsulas

x: las capsulas...

roll: el doctor luz las habia...

x: creado con el fin de mejorar mis habilidades...verdad

roll: pero como...

x: cuando sigma habia hecho que algunos reploids de volvieran maverick yo tenia una micion en el artico debia detener a un robot que controlaba la central y cuando estaba buscando alrededor un glaciar escuche una voz di alguien que me dijo que tenia impulsore en mis piez y asi logre escapar, y tambien cuando me encontraba en una zona minera cuando abia derrotado al maverick que lideraba me habia topado con una capsula y fue cuando lo vi un doctor en el interio trate de hablart con el pero note que solo era un mensaje para mi y fue cuando super que habia capsulas que me daria mas fuerza...

roll: entonces x algo mas que quieras que te rresponda

x: que tal si en otra ocacion me dices

roll: por que?

x {sonriendo}: por que ahora vamos a divertirnos

roll: pero es que no tienes trabajo

x: tengo vacaciones , que te parece vamos

roll: pero espera eso quiere decir que tu me...cres ahora

x: claro que con esta charla no tengo dudas roll o mejor dicho hermana

roll al oir esa palabra se puso muy contenta y abrazo a x con mucha fuerza

roll: gracias ...hermano

mientra en la playa

alia: zero por que x no esta aqui

zero {sin abrir los ojos}: tenia cosas que hacer

alia: que cosas

zero: no se

alia: zero me esta mintiendo

zero: claro que no...{ losiento pero lo que x hace orita no nos incumbe alia}

espero que les guste


	8. recuerdo gracioso

capitulo 8: recuerdo gracioso

en el capitulo anterior

roll al oir esa palabra se puso muy contenta y abrazo a x con mucha fuerza

roll: gracias ...hermano

"mientra en la playa"

alia: zero por que x no esta aqui

zero {sin abrir los ojos}: tenia cosas que hacer

alia: que cosas

zero: no se

alia: zero me esta mintiendo

zero: claro que no...{ losiento pero lo que x hace orita no nos incumbe alia}

despues de aber resuelto las dudas que x tenia se le habia ocurrido otra idea

x: roll

roll: si

x: que te parece si vamos a un lugar para pasar el rato

roll {feliz} : claro adonde

x: que te parece la playa

roll: eso me encantaria hermano

x: entoces que esperamos ... vamos

roll: "siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

x solo le reponde con una cara alegre

"ahora si en la playa"

zero: alia deja de preguntarme

alia habia estdo todo el rato preguntandole lo mismo

alia {sonrirndo}: vamos zero no sea malo dime

zero: que no

alia {frustada}: bien

zero: por fin

"en eso zero observa 2 figuras hacercandose a ellos"

zero: esos son...

alia observa donde mira zero

alia: por fin biene x

zero: y veo que tambien la ni a rubia roll

alia: aaa... a la tambien roll

x: hola chicos

zero: hola

alia: hola

x: que hacen

zero: yo estoy aqui relajandome pero alia no deja de bastidiarme

alia: hay si el maverick de rango "a" esta enojado por que una servidora de operaciones lo molesta con la misma pregunta que sufrido... [mostrando una cara de burla]  
>zero: lo soy... pero es desesperante que alguien te este molestadon por tanto tiempo<p>

alia: asi pues fijate que es aburrido estar con un reploid que solo esta como bobo reposando en cualquier lugar con brazos crusados que quiere pareser un hombre

zero {con cara de furia anime}: y tu cress que es divertido estar con alguien que solo esta hablando y hablando como grabadora

alia: asi pues fijate que tu no ere tan hombre...{tambien con la misma cara que zero}

zero: soy hombre para tu informacion...

x: chicos...

alia y zero: QUE!

x: na..nada {con un poco de miedo}

roll: enserio se la pasan asi todo en tiempo

x: creeme que esto no es nada conparado con la pelea que tuvieron hace 2 semanas

roll: enserio

x: claro veras...

"flash back"

zero iba caminando a la cocina en donde se ayaba lo mas presiado para su estomago ... un gran rebanada de pastel de fresa con merenge blanco y fresas frescas con mermelada roja y chispas de tan solo pernsar que lo comeria y sentiria su sabor. el serio reploid se le hacia un charco se saliba en la boca asi que hacia hacelero un poco mas el paso

hal llegar ala cocina al reploid le brillaba la cara al gran refrigerador en donde se hayaba el destino y el en un gran plato. se acerca al refrigerador toma el marco de la puerta y la habre para poder comer su pedaso de pastel.. pero toda su cara se convirtio un una cara azul de temor [como los animes] su gran rebanada no estaba y mientras miraba el refrigerador sin el mientra una figura invisible de su figura parpadeaba que no estaba ... oyo un tenedor y alguien comiendo en la mesa de la cocina .. zero lentamente cierra la puerta del refrigerador y ve a alia sentada comiendo el gran troso de pastel que el habia estado guardando para el... zero se hacerca lentamente a alia con una cara sombria hacechando como un animal acuatico que hbia eschuchado como tiburon... alia estaba comiendo delisiosa mente el pastel tan deliciosos que sabia mas por las fresas cubiertas, de repente noto que alguien la estaba observadon o asechando volteo a un lado ..nada , luego siento en su otro lado voltea y... nada y derepenre observa una gran sombra detras de ella , ell lentamente voltea y ve a zero mostrando sus dinete como un animal acuatico carnivoro alia cai de su asiento asustada de como xzero se le aparecio en tonces comienza...

alia: QUE TE PASA , POR QUE ME ASUSTAS ASI CAVEZA GUECA

zero: POR QUE TE COMES MI REVANADA DE PASTEL

alia: OOO.. LO SIENTO PERO POR LO QUE VEO ESA REVANDA NO TIENE NOMBRE

zero: PERO YO LO HABIA GUARDADO

alia: Y YO ME LA COMI

zero: Y QUIEN TE DA PERMISO DE COMER LAS COSAS DE OTROS {mostarndo la cara de enojo}

alia: PUES YA SUPERALO

zero: PUES ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI

alia: ASI Y QUE HARAS EEEE

zero: ESTO

zero agarra lo poco del pastel y lo lanza a alia...

alia: como te atrevez tome esto

alia agarra lo que le lanzaron y le lanza a zero

zero: con que esas tenemos alia entonces ... guerra de comida

zero habre el refrigerador y empieza a sacar alimentos y alanzarlos ... pero alia no se queda atras ella agarra la comida lanzada y empieza a lanzarla tambie... en tan solo unos minutos la cocina esta totalmente manchada de comida mientra los 2 siguen lanzando la comida en eso entra ...

x {sorprendido por la esena}: chicos por favor hay mas formas de resolver una disc..

los 2 en medio de la batalla: "TU NO TE METAS"

X simplemente se calla y sale en silecion de la habitacion en donde estaban en guerra

"fin del flash back"

x: y bueno eso fue lo que paso

roll. entoces tu lidias con esto a menudo

x: por desgracia .. si

fin del capitulo

hola chicos bueno se preguntaran ... pPUES NO QUE DIJISTES EN DICIEMBRE . bueno pues tengi tiempo libre y han sesado los trabajos asi que como veo que muchos la ven bueno quise darles este capitulo , espero que les guste y que aun sigal la historia

y tambien para avisar que chespiito del chavo del 8 seguira viviendo en mi corazon por sus caricaturas y programas de risas.


	9. ¿eres un chico o una chica?

capitulo 9: eres un chico o una chica?

en el capitulo anterior :

zero habre el refrigerador y empieza a sacar alimentos y alanzarlos ... pero alia no se queda atras ella agarra la comida lanzada y empieza a lanzarla tambie... en tan solo unos minutos la cocina esta totalmente manchada de comida mientra los 2 siguen lanzando la comida en eso entra ...

x {sorprendido por la esena}: chicos por favor hay mas formas de resolver una disc..

los 2 en medio de la batalla: "TU NO TE METAS"

X simplemente se calla y sale en silecion de la habitacion en donde estaban en guerra

"fin del flash back"

x: y bueno eso fue lo que paso

roll. entoces tu lidias con esto a menudo

x: por desgracia .. si -

bueno mientras que zero y alia seguian peleando roll miraba fijamente a zero , zero mientras discutia con alia noto que roll lo estaba observando como si tuviera una duda

zero: que tanto me vez

roll solo lo seguia viendo

x: roll pasa algo

alia {dejando de pelear} : le pasa algo a roll

x: roll

roll: es que tengo una duda a un que no puedo resolver

x: cual

zero: si cual, y por que me ves

alia: zero no seas rudo con ella

roll: zero

zero: que

roll: estes es un chico o una chica

zero: QUE

alia: jajajajajajajaj

zero: TU DE QUE TE RIES

alia: es que jajaja... ella piensa que no eres un chico jajaja

zero: si soy un chico , roll yo soy un CHICO , por que piensas que tal vez se una chica eeee...

roll: bueno... [sonrojada]

roll apunta al pecho de zero , zero observa en donde apunta rolly ve que apunta a...

roll: bueno es que es..esas cosas verdes dicen otra cosa

zero {sonrojado de la verguenza}: QU...QUE esto n..no son lo que tu crees son lamparas

roll: pero por lo que yo veo no dicen eso por la posicion en la que estan

zero {sonrojado mas}: TE DIGO QUE NOOOOOO

alia: JAJAJAJA...

x tosiendo ocultando su risa

zero volra a ver a x

zero: tu tambien x

x {sonrojado por ser cachado}: bueno es que ...

zero: pero QUE por que soy un chico tengo una voz de hombre, no me gustan los hombres y tambien...

roll: pero que ya te dije esas cosas e tu pecho no dicen lo mismo

zero: pero ya basta soy hombre y punto

alia: jajaj... ya bueno zero

roll: de acuedo zero. {pero para mi yo sigo creyendo que no eres lo qie dices}

continuara...

talvez el capitulo se algo corto pero espero que les guste lo gracioso si es que lo entienden


	10. competencia

capitulo 10: competencia

en el capitulo anterior:

zero: pero QUE por que soy un chico tengo una voz de hombre, no me gustan los hombres y tambien...

roll: pero que ya te dije esas cosas e tu pecho no dicen lo mismo

zero: pero ya basta soy hombre y punto

alia: jajaj... ya bueno zero

roll: de acuedo zero. {pero para mi yo sigo creyendo que no eres lo qie dices}  
>-<p>

bueno despues de haber discutido con zero de que si era hombre o mujer que bueno (tal vez sea una mujer ..neee no es cierto xD)  
>bueno esta vez si empecemos...<p>

roll: bueno y que les parece si vamos a divertirnos

alia: estoy deacuerdo

x: y que esperamos

zero: ...

roll: tomare eso como un si

"EN EL AGUA"

roll: vamos zero acaso tienes miedo al agua

zero: claro que no

roll: entonces por que no te metes

{roll,x y alia se avian metido a nadar menos zero}

zero: simplemete no quiero

roll: bueno esta bien nenita

zero {sorprendido}: QUE

roll: si es que ya vez que yo tenia razon , no te metes por que eres una nena , una peque a neneita {con cara picara}

zero { enojado nivel 2}: CLARO QUE NO! , y no me llames asi

roll: tranquilo robot , mira que te parece si asemos una peque a apuesta

zero: te escucho

roll: si tu te metas al agua y me ganas en concurso de natacion te dejo de llamar para siempre , nenita, rubia, mujercita,  
>pech...<p>

zero: esta bien

roll: pero si yo gano tu tendras que ... {susurrando}

zero: QUE DENINGURA MANERA!

roll: vamos entonces tienes miedo peque ...

zero: esta bien , pero te advierto que nunca pierdo en una apuesta

roll: eso ya veremos

alia: me pregunto que le abra dicho roll a zero

x: no lo se pero devio ser algo que a zero que le aya gustado

"en la competencia"

alia: bueno esta son las reglas deven atravezar toda el lugar sin salir del agua o golpear al contricante , y nada de sables entendiste zero

zero: claro que si

roll {sonriendo}: por mi esta bien

x: listos , en sus marcas

roll preparada con sus pies

zero listo con susu manos y piez

x: listos

roll seri

zero concentrado

x: fuera

roll: salio disparada con la gran fuerza de sus piez

zero tambien poniendo todo su esfuerzo

roll: espero que estes listo para perder

zero: ya quisieras

roll y zero iba cabeza a cabeza durante el recorrido , hasta que roll...

roll: zero espera algo me sujeto la pierna me estoy ahogando

zero: si comono

roll: si por favor , ayu...

zero de repente no la escucha volta y ve que roll no esta

zero: roll , roll , ROLL

zero se acerca en donde estaba ella y

splash!

roll lo abia enga ado y lo abia empujado abajo del agua y ella se adelnato

roll: que lento

zero: HEYY eso no se hace

roll: bueno pues ya que , te voy ganando

zero uso toda su fuerza y casi alcanza a roll cuando...

x: y roll gana

zero: NOOOOOOOOOOO

roll: SIIIIIIII

roll: te gane

zero: no es justo tu finjiste que te habias ahogado

x: eso es cierto roll

roll: si pero tranquilo solo fue una broma , pero...

roll mira a zero

roll: creoo que te dara mas risa lo que zero tendra que hacer ahorita que perdio , verdad zero

zero: ...

"al rato"

roll: vamos zero sal

x: que cress que tenga puesto

alia: no lo se pero espero que se para reirse

zero sale y ...

x, alia y roll: AJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAJAJAJA

zero estaba vestiso un sombrero jawuayano , una falda de hojas , unas chanclas y un par de cocos bueno... {ustedes ya saben}

zero: NO ES GRACIOSO {super sonrojado}

roll: vamos jajajaj.. deves de admitir que si lo es , y aparte te falta hacer otra cosa

zero baila una cancion jawuajana

x , alia y roll se buelan de el todo el resto del dia

continuara...


	11. fin de las vacaciones

capitulo 11: fin de las vacaciones

en el capitulo anterior:

zero sale y ...

x, alia y roll: AJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAJAJAJA

zero estaba vestiso un sombrero jawuayano , una falda de hojas , unas chanclas y un par de cocos bueno... {ustedes ya saben}

zero: NO ES GRACIOSO {super sonrojado}

roll: vamos jajajaj.. deves de admitir que si lo es , y aparte te falta hacer otra cosa

zero baila una cancion jawuajana

x , alia y roll se buelan de el todo el resto del dia

continuara...  
>-<p>

nuestros queridos amigos habian pasado buenos dias en la playa , pero todo lo que tiene un buen comienzo tarde o temprano debe de terminar aunque no lo queramos

roll: NOOOOOO

x: vammos roll

roll: NOOOOO QUIERO

alia: vamos roll no esta mal

roll: NOOOOOOOOOO

zero: x pordrias callar a la ni a y traer al vehiculo

x: vamos roll sabias que pasaria tarede o temprano

roll: pero yo no me quiero ir

alia: vamos roll

roll: Noooooo y no puedes obligarme

x: roll no me oblis ha usar lo que no te gusta

roll {mirando con temor}: n..no lo ha...harias

x {sonriendo maleficamente}: si lo hare

x entonces hace lo que no le gusta...

roll: jajajajajajajajajajajaja

x estaba haciendo cosquillas a roll por los costados de si cuerpo , roll estaba tratando de no soltarse en donde de estaba sosteniendo

x: vamos roll ya sueltate sabes que no resisitiras

roll: claro que...jajajajajajaja

alia: vamos x tu puedes

zero{que infantiles}

x solo duro 5 segundos y roll se solto

x: vamos ya {sosteniendo a roll en sus abrazos

roll: sueltame hermano

x:no esto es para asegurarse que no te volveras a escapar y sostener en algun lugar

roll : jummmmmmmmm

alia: deacuerdo acelera

zero: como sea

bueno haci continuaron todo el camino ,zero estaba concentrado en el camino, alia estaba escuchando musica y roll estaba tratando de escapar de los brazos de x para regresar y x no la dejaba asi todo el camino

continuara


	12. fin

final : regresamos

en el capitulo anterior:

x: vamos ya {sosteniendo a roll en sus abrazos

roll: sueltame hermano

x:no esto es para asegurarse que no te volveras a escapar y sostener en algun lugar

roll : jummmmmmmmm

alia: deacuerdo acelera

zero: como sea -

los soldados,cinetificos,doctores,enfermeras,jefes e uncluso signas se sorprendieron de las personas delante de ellos , pues no podian creer que hai adelante estaban ,zero,x,alia y roll pero no era solo por eso si no que

zero estaba cubierto de lodo , su pelo manchado de color cafe cubriendo lo poco rubio que se veia, los guantes rotos.

alia su cabello desordenado,su traje cubirto de dolo y hojas,su gunates tambien rotos

x tenia lodo por partes de la armadura,estaba mojado,sus guantes rotos y una peque a rama colgandole

y roll no tenia nada,exepto por una cara de enojo en forma de puchero

signas:pero que rayos de los dioses roboticos fue lo que les paso {en verdad esta muy impactado}

zero: si quiere saber preguntele ala ni a

alia: miiiiiiiiii cabelloooooooooo

x: bueno ... no se como decirselo

signas. roll tuviste que ver en lo que les paso

roll: mas o menos

signas: pues que isistes

roll: bueno...

fin...

hola se preguntara por que tan corto y por que se termino en esa peque a frase bueno es que se acaba la la historia por como se ve pero no se preocupen que lo hice por que are otra historia de esta sera como la historia 2 asi que bueno espero que comenten , por que tal vez este con la razon de que querar saber por que estan asi todos ellos y no roll asi bueno adios

aaaaaaa ... esperen quiero decirles que como se acabo esta historia quiero preguntarles que otra historia quieren que haga y de que tipo esto son los temas

kirby

sonic

megaman x

naruto

mario

esligan bien y hasta la proxima

tambien se pueden guiar de los temas o buscar en mi perfil


End file.
